


Memory of Sacrifice

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_speedwriting, Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus adjusts to his new upgrades</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory of Sacrifice

He sat in the middle of the desert, even though he should have been helping negotiate over the damage they had wrought in the final battle. The sensation of temperature change was muted, as if his sensors had already learned to calibrate for far harsher climates, or possibly even the devastating cold of space and heat of re-entry. Those were temperatures most of their kind only braved in the shielded cometary forms.

Another thing he was adapting to was the plethora of other sensors, ones that took in such a myriad of data that he was overwhelmed if he opened himself to them all at once. He had to write multiple subroutines for accessing that data separate of his actual HUD and set aside memory space for the results, while setting if-then conditions to satisfy their need to warn him of dangers his usual sensor array would never have noted.

Strangest of all was the need to feel air currents on his plating. Whatever part of Jetfire's spark had come to him in the upgrade longed for the wind. And while Optimus would never be a true flier, he would give what he could to the memory of Jetfire's sacrifice.


End file.
